There are numerous instances in which multiple users may require access to the same data file or a group of data files. For example, during the development of a new or updated computer system or subsystem, it is important for testers to be able to access various files on the systems under development. Such files include log files, debug files and other files containing system status information compiled during test runs. Typically, a user wanting to access such a file will issue a file request to a common offload tool. The tool will then locate the file or group of files on the system under test and direct that the file(s) be offloaded into a common storage repository for use by the user. If another user wants to access the same file(s), that user will go through the same procedure, resulting in another copy of the file(s) in the common storage repository. On occasion, the second request may be issued nearly simultaneously with the first.
In many test and other environments, the files may be extremely large and offloading such files to the common storage repository takes a very long time, sometimes several hours. Therefore, not only is unnecessary storage space used when duplicate files are stored in the common storage repository, but unnecessary bandwidth is used for the file transfer and additional burden is placed on the management of the common storage repository.
Furthermore, because the files on the test computers have standard names and employ file wrapping techniques to minimize the space they require on the test computers, it may be difficult for a user to know which specific file is required for a particular problem determination or analysis. Thus, users may often offload an entire set of files when only a smaller subset is required. It will be appreciated that such activity further degrades system performance and storage space usage.
Consequently, a need remains for more efficient management of file offloads to the common storage repository.